


Under the sea

by Norwegian_Butterfly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, More tags will appear as the chapters are published, i am bad at writing consistently, lomg breaks between chapters, marine biologist au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norwegian_Butterfly/pseuds/Norwegian_Butterfly
Summary: Tolys has taken a job as an assisting marine biologist onboard the world's first fully functioning underwater base. But as soon as they get underwater, people start to mysteriously disappear.What can Tolys do to stop this? Or is there no escape from an uncertain future?
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Under the sea

His footsteps echoed off the walls as he quickly walked through the halls of the ship. 

Tolys had taken up an offer as an assistant marine biologist onboard an underwater research base. He was incredibly excited about the job, but he had a big issue. He was afraid of water. But even though he was worried, he could not turn down the job. He desperately needed field experience, so when his best friend Feliks offered him a place aboard the base, turning down was not an option.  
Feliks had given him the opportunity of a lifetime, and tolys did not intend to disappoint. 

The ship had was designed to endure extreme pressures. The plan was that they were sailing around the world, exploring and finding new creatures. They were also self-sufficient, with a small farm providing food and an engine that ran on water. 

The Lithuanian quickly halted to a stop when he reached the door at the end of the hallway. Pulling out his keycard, he hastily swiped on the sensor. The door opened up with a click, only to reveal another long hallway. Tolys quickly slipped through the doors before they shut together. And continued to walk down the hallway in front of him, his temper growing shorter by the minute. He took a sharp turn to the left and met yet another door. He knocked on the door, waited a couple of seconds, sighed, and walked in. 

The room was a light pink color, with a big circular window to the outside world. The floor of the room was full of clothes, with Feliks comfortably seated in the middle.  
-Hi, Tolys!  
His friend had quickly noticed his presence, only to continue doing whatever with his clothes. Tolys lost his patience and jumped straight to the point.  
-What are you doing? You should have been at the staff meeting an hour ago!  
Feliks looked lost in thoughts for a couple of seconds before the realization hit him. He quickly sprung to his feet, reaching for the nearest jacket.  
-I am so sorry! I will come right away!  
He was almost out of the door before Tolys grabbed his arm, pulling him back in.  
-The meeting ended ten minutes ago!

He sighed before sitting down on the bed, leaning onto the wall. Feliks was not slow to grab a chair and sit down too.  
-Well, fill me in then! What did I miss?

Tolys was not a man to bear grudges for long, and it seemed his friend felt sorry for what he had done, so he decided to let it slide. Tolys chuckled and started telling him about everything they did at the meeting. The next hour the two just sat there chatting away, about everything and nothing, just as they did when they were younger. When the nights got longer, and they only had each other.

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by a speaker crackling.  
-Can Mr. Lukasiewicz please come to his office? I repeat. Can Mr. Lukasiewicz please come to his office?  
The monotone voice filled the room, dragging them both back into reality. Feliks then rose to his feet and headed for the door.  
-Well, I guess I have to go. See you at dinner?  
He turned around and looked at Tolys with a hopeful look. Tolys picked up a pillow and threw it at him.  
-Yes! Now go!

Feliks disappeared down the corridor with hurried steps, almost tripping multiple times. Tolys was unable to do anything other than laugh. How was this man the owner of this ship? 

Tolys decided it would be best to go to the labs. Maybe he could find something to do there. He was supposed to be there now anyway. It was early afternoon, so the labs were going to be pretty busy. Tolys did not pay any attention to his surroundings, something he probably should have done. He made his way over to his assigned workbench and settled down. 

He was only an assistant, but he pretty much worked independently. Not many people wanted an assistant who did not have any experience in the field. He had graduated only a year ahead. And never really got around to getting a job after. That was until he got a job here on the ship, an once in a lifetime chance.

There was only one person on the ship who wanted him as their assistant. That was the only lady on board, the Hungarian genius Elizabeta Héderváry. She was only 23 but had already won multiple awards, written two books, and discovered a new underwater plant species.  
The lady was a big inspiration to Tolys, and he felt blessed to be in her presence anytime she came around.

They had not discovered anything yet, seeing as they still kept in waters that were already discovered and explored. But Tolys kept his hopes up. Soon they would maybe find something that would change the world. That was the plan, at least. 

His workbench was messy, but with some sense of order in it as well. He picked up one of his books and sat down in his chair. He just skimmed the book, not interested in what stood there. He had read it too many times already. Was it nothing interesting to do here?

Looking around the lab, he suddenly realized there was only one other person there. Odd. There should have been a lot more people here. It was the middle of the workday! Everyone should have been here working now. Tolys decided that he should ask the only other person in the room.

The blond male sat crouched over a device, his quick fingers working seemingly without effort. He did not even bother to look up as Tolys approached him. Maybe he had not noticed him?.  
-Hey, do you know where everyone is? It's oddly empty here today. Something about the man intimidated the Lithuanian, but Tolys could not decide what it was. Maybe it was the crazy talent this guy had? No, everyone aboard the ship had exceptional talent. Tolys was the only exception from that list.

The blonde male sat up and looked at Tolys with dull indigo eyes. He seemed annoyed by the fact that Tolys had disturbed him in his work.  
-No, I do not know where everyone is. It is nice that nobody else is here. It is the first time in an eternity it is silent.  
Suddenly Tolys remembered who this man was. That was Lucas Bondevik, the Norwegian who discovered a replacement for fossil fuel. Tolys was starstruck. Feliks had brought in the best people in the world for this mission.  
-Now, if you could leave me alone. I was in the middle of something.

The Norwegian got the message across. Tolys quickly apologized and started walking away. Wanting to get out of the awkward conversation, Tolys walked out of the labs. Of course, there had to be a reason why the lab was empty. Maybe he could ask Feliks what was going on? That seemed like the best choice, so he turned around and started walking towards Feliks's office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first published work on AO3! I don't know if I will finish this, but If I get inspiration i will be sure to work on this! Reviews are highly appreciated! Till next time-


End file.
